bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jirōbō Ikkanzaka
is the former 4th Seat Officer of the Seventh Division. He is the younger Brother of Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. He was also known as the "Kamaitachi" (鎌鼬), which means "scythe-weasel" or wind-scythe.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Personality Jirōbō is a very boastful man, talking the entire time during his fight with Ishida simply about how they should give up since he is the greatest projectile expert and so on. He is also very cowardly. Jirōbō attempted to kill Orihime while she did not notice, and upon realizing the difference of power between Ishida and himself, attempted once again to either injure or capture her. This placed him at odds with the chivalrous Quincy, resulting in the loss of his abilities. Plot Soul Society arc While Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue are watching Kenpachi Zaraki and hiding on top of a building in Seireitei, he finds Orihime distracted and almost kills her. However Uryū notices this and saves her.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 21-23Jirōbō then starts counting to ten so as to give his opponents time to contemplate their "regret." When the count is over, he quickly moves to attacking. Both Orihime and Ishida dodge and Orihime tries to attack with Tsubaki but is unsuccessful. Jirōbō notes that though Orihime's attack was something he never saw before, it lacked the killing intent needed in battle. He tries to kill Orihime again, but is injured by Ishida. He asks Uryū if he was a Quincy, to which Ishida confirms. Intrigued by the fact that one of his opponents uses unknown techniques and the other is a Quincy, as well as them both being ranged attack users, he releases his Zanpakutō: Tsunzakigarasu. He then gives his name and details about his nickname Kamaitachi, boasting on his Zanpakutō's strength and his skill in airborne attacks. While he is talking about how little chance they stand against him along with the regret they should be feeling, Uryū interrupts him by destroying his Zanpakutō's release. As Jirōbō tries using his Shikai again, Uryū brings him to his knees by shooting his hand and Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 2-23 Jirōbō yells in pain over his injured left hand and reacts in anger when Uryū asks if he was regretting. He then moves to use his uninjured arm in an attempt to attack Orihime one more time. Uryū intercepts him and remarks on how lowly Jirōbō is from targeting Orihime from the very beginning. Uryū, unable to spend more time to allow Jirōbō to "regret his bad decision", fires two arrows and defeats him. Though Uryū does not kill Jirōbō, his Saketsu and Hakusui are pierced, causing him to lose his Shinigami powers forever.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 1-10 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : Jirōbō's zanpakutō looks like a slightly larger than normal katana, with an orange hilt and a guard shaped as the number 8. *'Shikai': The release command is . :Shikai Special Ability: Jirōbō's Shikai consists of countless flying curved blades, which he can control using telekinesis. Until the fight with Ishida, it has always defeated opponents easily since the blades move so quickly. The blades move faster than the eye can see, but can be easily destroyed or dodged using Shunpo or another fast technique. :Blade Recreation: If Tsunzakigarasu's blades are destroyed, he can summon more by sheathing and drawing his sword. This ability can be halted if an opponent is fast enough to injure his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 21 References Navigation de:Jirōbō Ikkanzaka es:Jirōbō Ikkanzaka Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Seated Officers Category: Male